Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to dispensers for dosing a product from a container into a larger vessel and in particular for dosing chemical or product concentrates into a larger container utilizing an adjustable flow control system.
State of the Art
Dispensers of many different forms are used to dispense products as desired. Some dispensers are used to dispense a chemical concentrate at different flow rates into larger containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,675, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, describes such systems.
While various flow control and chemical concentrate dispensers exist, many include a plethora of parts, are expensive to manufacture, and are difficult to assemble. Therefore, systems having fewer parts, less cost, or which are easier to manufacture and assemble are desirable.